Sengoku Orange Among Demons
by Drago3511
Summary: What if Kagome had a twin brother, and he could travel through the well? What if he was a warrior of fruits? Specifically Kamen Rider Gaim! Kenji Higurashi is on an adventure with the cast of Inuyasha, fighting demons and INVES! This will be quite something. Rated T for language, blood, and alcohol reference. Kagome x Inuyasha, Kenji x Sango


"Hello everyone, Drago3511 here with the next new Kamen Rider story! This time around we're going back in time for a fruity feudal fairy tail! If you couldn't guess by that combination phrase or the title... or the category in which this was crossed over with, this is a story combining everyone's favorite orange Rider, Gaim, with the feudal story of Inuyasha!"

"Now I know what you're probably thinking, all you Kamen Rider fans out there. 'But wouldn't Hibiki have been a better choice because they both focus on demons?' Actually, I was conflicted on that. It was a struggle choosing between Gaim and Hibiki, but decided against Makamou getting even stronger due to the shards of the Shikon Jewel. So, I'm going with the fruity samurai himself."

"Also, this will not be Kouta Kazuraba. I like introducing different characters to play the Riders, if you haven't guessed from Mach Speed Dattebayo! and Kamen Rider Wolf... and go read those if you haven't checked them out yet. But yeah, I won't be using an existing character like I have with those stories. So Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, or even Sesshomaru or Souta, kami forbid, will NOT be Gaim or any other Rider... which there will probably only be one or two aside from Gaim. Sorry to burst everyone's bubbles."

"So as to the existence of this mystery OC... you'll just have to read on after the disclaimer."

"I do NOT own Kamen Rider Gaim, Inuyasha, or any characters, Riders, Lockseeds, or attacks that I did not come up with on my own. Now, let's get on with it!"

**LINEBREAK SQUASH!**

* * *

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**_"Demon talking"_**

**"SPECIAL ATTACK!"**

**DRIVER/LOCKSEED/MUSOU SABER**

* * *

"KAGOME! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" Came the voice of an adult female. This would be the mother of Kagome Higurashi, a young Japanese girl with long black hair and large brown eyes who currently attends middle school. Kagome was not an only child though. She has a younger brother named Souta, who is currently in elementary school. As well as...

"KENJI IS ALREADY WAITING FOR YOU DOWNSTAIRS WITH YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

Yes, Kenji Higurashi. Kagome's fraternal twin brother. So they look nothing alike. Obviously, being twins Kenji was the same age as Kagome. He has slightly spiky black hair, and black eyes, as opposed to his sister's brown ones.

As Kagome rushed to get dressed in her school uniform and make sure she had all her things so she wasn't running late, Kenji was downstairs with their grandpa, as their mother explained. Though, Kenji wasn't dressed in a school uniform at all. He was wearing a white undershirt with a blue collar, an orange hooded jacket with a green kanji for 'move' on his right shoulder, blue jeans, and black trainers.

See, Kenji has a severe case of dyslexia. He was diagnosed when he was eight years old. Ever since then, his mother has been teaching him from home, while his grandpa was training him to one day take over their family shrine. He was getting better with his kanji, and his mother has even been teaching him English, which she herself had difficulty speaking, but could write very well.

"Kenji, I was wondering if you could go get something for me in the storehouse." His grandfather said, after they had finished breakfast.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's a blue box decorated with paintings of oranges, tied with spiritual rope. It's a family heirloom that has been passed down from generation to generation of shrine priests and priestesses of this family. Though no one has been able to use it, each generation hopes that the next might have what it takes." The elderly man said. This caught Kenji's attention, as the box sounded like it would stand out pretty easily.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He got up from the table and headed out the door to the front of the house. Their family lived on a hill, as the shrine grounds have been there for generations. They were one of the few families to even have shrines anymore in this day and age. The storehouse wasn't too far, so Kenji walked over at a leisurely pace.

He wondered what could be in a box like the one that was described to him. _'Probably some old charm or talisman,'_ he thought to himself as he walked inside the shack. He gazed over the shelves for a few moments, moving some things around as he did. Until he found what he was looking for behind a small chest with seal tags covering it.

Kenji grabbed the box and inspected it. It was worn and faded with age, the once pure white spiritual rope was a musty brown and was fraying at the ends.

"Maybe grandpa wouldn't be too upset with me if I opened it just to look inside..." He placed the box on the ground and carefully untied the rope. Once that was done, he opened the box to look at the contents inside. And what he found surprised him. It wasn't what he thought it would be at all.

The contents of the box were shiny, as if they were polished. And they looked very modern and high-tech. There were only two items in there, but they still looked out of place in such a box. One looked like some kind of very bulky and wide belt buckle that was navy blue in color, has a yellow and silver 'blade' on it, and some kind of painted side view of some kind of warrior's helmet. The other item looked like a silver and black padlock depicting an orange. Kenji was able to make out the symbols L.S. - 07 in the center, thanks to his mother helping him with his English.

"These are a family heirloom? But, where did they come from? They don't look like anything that has been passed down, like any of grandpa's stuff."

Kenji picked up the navy blue thing and held it in his hand. It had a decent weight to it, but it wasn't TOO heavy. "Huh, looks like it could go to some kind of cosplay or something." He placed it up to his waist, just to imagine wearing it like a belt. But that was then there was some kind of whirring sound and a yellow belt formed around his waist, connecting to the buckle and holding it around his waist.

"WHOA!"

He jumped back a bit in surprise. He wasn't expecting a belt to appear out of nowhere! But after the jump scare, Kenji calmed down and inspected the thing a bit more. It had a silver loop at the top and some kind of hexagonal indent in the middle of it, like something was made to fit inside. Then he looked down in the box at the padlock and picked it up as well. Feeling it, Kenji noticed that the back of it was hexagonal, like the indent in the belt.

"I wonder..."

Just as he was about to hit the switch on the side, Kenji heard his younger brother calling out for their cat.

"Buyo! Buyo!"

The call snapped him out of his thoughts and he placed the item in a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket, and then zipped it up so that no one could see the new fashion statement around his waist. He went outside to find Souta, all ready for school, and holding a bowl of cat food. He was standing by the open entrance of their family's shrine.

"Hey, what's going on Souta?" Kenji asked the youngest Higurashi. It was at that moment that Kenji's twin and Souta's older sister, Kagome, came walking up to them in her school uniform.

"I can't find Buyo. I think he went into the shrine, but..."

"What, you're afraid to go down there?" Kagome asked. "You've been in that shrine at least a hundred times. What makes this time any different?"

"It just seems creepy today..." Souta put emphasis on the word 'creepy', as if something was gonna jump out of the shrine and attack him. Well... he wasn't too far off.

Kagome walked inside, just to prove that her little brother was being scared for nothing. Kenji peered inside as well, and everything seemed normal to him.

The shrine was always old and empty-looking inside. Save for the stairs that lead to the wooden well that was sealed up with a wooden cover and sutra talismans. You know, those rectangular pieces of paper with kanji inscribed on them that were used by monks.

It was then that a repeated tapping noise was coming from inside. Souta cringed a bit in fear.

"Something's down there!" He cried. Kagome just shook her head at her little brother's actions.

"Yeah, the cat." She responded. She stepped closer to the well, but stopped mid-step. "KYAAA!" Kagome screamed, and Souta fell back on his butt. Something rubbed up against Kagome's leg... and it was their pet cat, Buyo.

Kenji chuckled a bit at his siblings and their antics. "Don't tell me you guys are suddenly afraid of Buyo." He walked down and picked up the feline next to his sister. "You sure gave these two a good scare."

Buyo meowed in Kenji's grasp, which the older boy replied by handing the cat to his little brother.

But even with Buyo back in their possession, the tapping noise still continued. Followed by a light coming from within the cracks of the wooden doors over the shrine. Souta noticed this and jumped back. Kenji looked at him for a moment before turning around and seeing the well burst open behind Kagome, unleashing massive gusts of wind.

But it was no ordinary wind, it took hold of Kagome and pulled her into the well.

"KAGOME!" Kenji called out to his twin sister, though no response came. He turned back to Souta and told him, "Get mom and grandpa!"

The youngest Higurashi complied and ran out of the shrine with the cat. Once they were gone, Kenji turned around once more and looked at the well. Without a second thought, he ran and leapt into the well, following his sister and whatever grabbed her.

Once he did, the walls of the well no longer looked like they were made of stone, but looked ephemeral and dark blue. Though he took no notice of this because he saw Kagome in the hands of some sort of humanoid creature's hands. The torso looked like that of a naked human woman with six arms and long black hair. From the waist down was long and serpentine with a ton of insect legs.

Kagome pushed the creature away, and a brilliant pink light emitted from her hand. The humanoid disappeared, but one of its arms was left behind. As Kenji fell after his sister, he heard her mutter the words 'Sacred Jewel'.

"Kagome!"

She turned around and saw her twin brother falling after her. "Kenji!"

When he caught up to her, the world seemed to slow down and they landed on the bottom of the well.

"Are you alright?" Kenji asked her.

"Yeah, I think... I fell into the well, and then you jumped in after me?" Once she said this, she looked at the floor and looked at the disembodied arm that remained.

"Something like that..." He muttered. Looking up, Kenji saw the blue sky, which is odd because the well was in the shrine... which had a ceiling and a roof. "Hey, is anyone there?! Souta, grandpa, mom? Anyone?!"

But no response. He noticed the walls were lined with vines, so he walked over and gave some of them a tug. They pulled, but they didn't seem to break underneath the stress.

"Come on, let's climb up." Kagome nodded, and Kenji went first... for the reason that Kagome is a girl and currently wearing a skirt, even if she is his sister.

On their ascension, a butterfly flew down and passed Kagome's head. So the two of them continued until Kenji reached the top and climbed over the edge. And he was right about his suspicions. The well was outside, and in the middle of a field surrounded by forest.

"What the Hell?"

"Hey, you gonna help me up or not?" Hearing Kagome's voice, Kenji reached for her hand and helped her up as well. And Kagome came to the same realisation as him too. "I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore..."

Kenji nodded his head and looked around once more. "Let's go see if there's anyone around. We might find a lead as to where we are."

So the twins agreed to start walking in hopes of finding a landmark or something to find their way. Though the lack of paths or buildings didn't help much. Instead of the bustling noises of the city, all they heard were the serene sounds of nature.

"It's like the family shrine isn't even..." Kagome's sentence was cut short as she looked ahead. Kenji followed her field of vision and saw the large, familiar tree that was planted no too far from their own home.

They set off for it, with Kagome desperately in the lead. The two moved through the shrubbery until they made it to a clearing. But what they saw when they got there confused them. On the trunk of the tree was what looked like a boy, same age as them, with long silver hair wearing a red kimono. The roots were growing around him, and it looked like he was pinned to the tree by an arrow.

"A boy?" Kagome muttered. Upon closer inspection, he looked to be asleep. With Kagome being filled with curiosity, she climbed the roots before Kenji could even say a word. She looked closely at him, noticing he had what looked like dog ears on top of his head.

"Kagome, this doesn't look right. We should keep looking." Kenji tried to warn her.

"Alright, just give me a minute." Kagome went up to reach for his ears and rubbed them with both hands. As she said, a minute passed by until she stopped her rubbing of his ears.

Kenji looked at her with a serious look and his arms crossed. "You done?"

"Get away from there!"

The siblings jumped and turned around to see a small group of men with bows and arrows pointed at them, dressed in the same old clothes as the boy. They fired at the tree, but all the shots missed Kagome, thankfully.

"Hey, why are you shooting at my sister?!"

"Quiet, demon!"

The Men apprehended the two, tied them up with rope at the hands and feet, and dragged them away.

* * *

"You didn't have to tie us up, you know!"

Though Kagome's words fell on deaf ears. The Men had dragged them to a village. Yes, a village, not a town. Where everyone dressed in kimonos and other similar garbs, and all of the men wore their hair in topknots. They were all muttering various different things, stuff like war and demons, and other stuff like that.

"Make way for the priestess Kaede!"

The villagers cleared the way for a hunched over elderly woman with her grey hair tied back, an eye patch over her right eye, and carrying a bow and some kind of sack. She walked over to the two tied up teens, handed her bow to a villager, and reached into the bag. From there, she proceeded to throw handfuls of salt at them.

"Demon be gone!"

"Hey, we aren't demons!" Kagome yelled at her.

"Could you stop throwing salt on us now please?! Blah, it got in my mouth!" Kenji complained as he tried to spit the taste away.

The elderly woman looked surprised that they were speaking the truth. But this just made the Higurashis all the more confused.

"Ye both not demons? Then why were ye both found in the Forest of Inuyasha?" The woman asked.

"They could be spies from another village." One man said.

"In that case, they be fools. Who would invade our poor village?"

The woman named Kaede took closer look upon Kagome, who was glaring at her all the while, that is until Kaede stepped forward and started inspecting her. Meanwhile, Kenji finally got the salty taste out of his mouth.

"Anyone got any water?" He asked, half jokingly. Kaede nodded and motioned for one woman to go and fetch some. When she looked back at Kagome, she noticed something about her.

"Let them free, I shall watch over them."

* * *

Later that night, Kenji and Kagome were in the home of Kaede, who was cooking a lot of food over an open fire. They finally had the ropes United from their hands and feet, and Kenji was given a small pail of water to drink from.

"Stew?"

Kaede held two wooden bowls full of food, and two pairs of chopsticks out to them. They happily accepted it and began to eat.

"Bare us no ill will. Ye both mean us no harm, but these are troubled times of war. And no stranger may be welcomed upon us so openly without trust." Kaede explained to them.

Kagome looked back at her brother with a sad look on her face. "We really aren't in Tokyo anymore, are we?"

Kenji shook his head slowly and pulled a potato out of his stew with his chopsticks.

"Toe-key-oh... I have never heard of such a place. Is that where your people are from?" Kaede asked. Kagome panicked internally and just smiled.

"Uh yeah, so we should probably be going." And she took another sip from her bowl.

But it was then that multiple crashing noises were heard outside, followed by the ringing of a bell. The three set everything down and ran outside.

"What is going on?" Kaede asked one of the villagers.

"A demon is here!"

And out of a cloud of smoke, the same creature that dragged Kagome into the well appeared in front of everyone, with a horse in it's mouth no less! It was missing it's top right arm, where Kagome had severed it with that light.

A group of archers tried firing burning arrows at it, but it just bat them away with it's long centipede-like body. It dropped the horse in front of Kaede, Kenji, and Kagome. If it wasn't dead already, the impact from the fall surely killed it.

"It's that monster that brought me here!" Kagome acknowledged. The creature looked down at Kagome.

_**"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" **_It commanded. Rushing down, it planned to grab Kagome. But the group of three dodged out of the way. And as Kenji avoided the sweep, that padlock with the Orange depicted on it fell out of his pocket.

"It said 'Sacred Jewel'...bare ye it still?!" Kaede looked at Kagome, who denied even knowing about it. Which was true in all essence.

Kenji looked at the ground and saw the padlock. Throughout this whole time, he forgot he even had it. Unzipping his jacket, he saw the strange belt that had attached itself to his waist in the family storehouse.

_**"I must have it!"**_

The monster spun around like a drill and rammed through more people and houses. Kenji picked up the padlock again, but didn't have time to think about anything.

"Spears and arrows, nothing works!"

Kaede looked at the carnage as the villagers fought. "We must lure it to the Dry Well, in the Forest of Inuyasha."

"Which way is the Forest?" Kagome asked. Turning to where Kaede was looking was all the hint that she needed, and started running. With Kenji following after her.

And it wasn't long while they were running that the centipede-like monster chased after them. And it chased them deeper into the Forest.

_**"The Jewel, give it to me!"**_

"I told you, I don't have it!"

Kagome tripped and landed in front of the tree where they found the boy bound to it by roots and an arrow.

"Kagome!" Kenji knelt down to her to help her up, where it was then that she noticed the belt. But she didn't have time to ask about it.

"Hello... Kikyo. Playing with bugs now?"

The twins looked up to see the boy was awake, and leering down at them. Or to be more precise, he was leering at Kagome.

"You're alive?" Kagome asked him. But her question went unanswered by him.

"Why are you taking so long to kill it, huh? Just do to her like you did me." But he looked at her upon realizing that she looked different to him. "You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time."

It was then that Kagome had just about enough of whatever he was spouting.

"That does it! Whoever this Kikyo is, she isn't me! Because my name is-"

"Here she comes, she's here."

The boy's words cut Kagome off, followed by the centipede-like monster descending from the tree, trying to grab Kagome again. She backed away, and Kenji rolled to the side as two arrows connected by rope lodged into the side of the monster. Followed by more, courtesy of the villagers who arrived just in time.

"You're pathetic, Kikyo. Saved by a bunch of villagers."

"I'm not Kikyo!" Kenji looked at the two in awe. Even with what is trying to kill them right there, Kagome still has time to argue. She's even getting up in his face right now!

"Unbelievable..." He muttered. If he had to give Kagome credit for anything, is for forgetting when to be afraid.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Owwww, let go!"

Kenji snapped out of it and saw Kagome being pulled by the monster, and she was also pulling on the dog boy's sideburns so she wouldn't be taken. He felt his grip on the padlock tighten, and for whatever reason... he felt compelled to try what he was going to in the storehouse earlier that day.

"I hope I know what I'm doing..." And Kenji... flipped the switch.

**ORANGE!**

The word echoed throughout the woods, catching everyone's attention. But what really got their attention was the large circular zipper appearing in the sky above Kenji's head, and unzipping to lower a giant metallic orange from it.

"An... orange?" Kagome asked.

"What the Hell?" Came the response of the dog boy.

And the various muttering of the villagers.

_**"What is this?"**_

Kenji wasted no time in placing the lock against the belt, where it fit perfectly in place. And he slammed the lock close.

**LOCK ON!**

As soon as Kenji did that, a feudal horn sounded, followed by a repeat mixed in with some techno music. He looked down at the belt and remembered the yellow knife part. So he moved it down to 'slice' open the lock.

**SOIYA!**

The orange dropped onto Kenji's head...

Everybody looked in shock... and a bit of stupidity.

"Kenji... what..." But before Kagome could finish, a blue suit with gold accents appeared around Kenji's body, as well as some kind of weapon on his left waist. And then the Orange began to unfold.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!**

The metallic orange unfolded into chest, shoulder, and back armor. And it revealed a helmet covering Kenji's head with a gold crest on the forehead, an orange visor, and a silver mouthpiece. In his right hand materialized a sword that looked like an orange slice.

Kaede and the villagers looked in awe.

"The legend hold truth. The legend of the Lord of Fruit, baring armor of Orange. The Lord... Gaim."

* * *

"Aaaaaaand cut!"

"Phew, this one took longer than I expected. Sorry for the wait, but it's done and it's up."

"So what are your thoughts on Kenji's family having the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed? And what is this legend of Gaim that Kaede was talking about? Only way to find out is to read on!"

"But if you saw my last mass update, I have an order for which I'm doing things. So chapter 2 won't be up for a long time, sorry peeps."

"Anyways, leave a review if you liked it or if you have any ideas/suggestions, I'd be happy to read them. Any suggestions for OC Riders that AREN'T IN GAIM, (ex: Baron, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Bravo, etc.) would be nice. And please no ideas for Kagome, I already have that planned out."

"So, until next time, ja ne!"


End file.
